


Innocence Lost

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry may not be the way he seems.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Harry may not be the way he seems.

Title: Innocence Lost  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Challenge: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s #97: Broom stick  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Harry may not be the way he seems.

  
~

Innocence Lost

~

“I could say something very rude right now,” Draco murmured.

Harry looked up. “About what?” he asked, hand slowing.

“Polishing your broomstick.” At Harry’s blank stare, Draco shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder how we’re together, Harry. You’re such an innocent.”

Harry shrugged, resuming his deliberate motions. “I guess,” he said, the oil from his polishing rag making the broomstick gleam. As Draco stared, he caressed the tip of the stick with his thumb.

A moment later, Harry found himself with a lapful of Draco. “Enough. I’ve another stick you can polish.”

Harry grinned. And Draco thought he was innocent?

~


End file.
